


『Ｄ Ｅ Ｌ Ｅ Ｔ Ｅ』

by PeepMeep



Series: Ryoken can't computer [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, This is just a shitpost, but the idea? shitpost, i already forgot if someone swore or not, its technically a story and reads like a story and is all proper english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Yusaku and co. figure out Revolver's true identity....but they're already too late....Revolver's goals will not be stopped.





	『Ｄ Ｅ Ｌ Ｅ Ｔ Ｅ』

The datastorm dissipated, with Revolver riding the last of its winds far enough away that Playmaker knew he wouldn’t be able to catch up to him. He won the duel, of course, but the status quo was still the same. He knew  _ something _ Playmaker didn’t about the Lost Incident he wasn’t giving up, along with whatever plans he and his Knights had to capture Ai. 

But something felt...off.

Ai was doing a little dance in celebration. “There’s no way he can beat us if he keeps dueling like that. Hey, Playmaker.”

He turned to his wrist. “What.”

“This is the part where you’re supposed to say ‘we’re not a team’ or something like that.” Ai tilted his head quizzically. “You’re distracted today.”

Playmaker shook his head. “Didn’t you notice Revolver say something...strange?”

“No?”

“Hrrrm.” He entered the menu and logged out. Like always, he was prepared for the sudden vertigo that always happened when his conscious suddenly came back to him in meatspace. Yusaku then pushed his way out of the chamber and back into the hot dog truck.

“Kusanagi, have you heard of Stardust Road?”

Kusanagi blinked. “What brought this up?”

“Revolver mentioned it during the duel,” Yusaku explained, “and it didn’t sound like something in Link VRAINS.”

“Right, hold on.” Swiveling to face the monitors, Kusanagi tapped away at the keyes before bringing up a nighttime picture of the ocean. “Just as I thought. It’s what the locals call this phenomenon that happens at one of the beaches here, with bioluminescent plankton.”

Yusaku stepped forward and squinted at the monitors. The picture was taken from land, there was a bit of fencing visible at the bottom of the picture. “And you said this was only in Den City?”

There were the quiet sounds of haptic feedback as Kusangi did a few quick searches. “It happens all over the world, but it’s only called Stardust Road here.”

“Then Revolver might be nearby!” Ai exclaimed.

“Where can you see this?” Yusaku asked.

Kusanagi was struck with realization. “Hey was under our noses the entire time! Come on, we’re going there,  _ now. _ ”

 

Yusaku threw himself, shoulder first, into the door; he was successful in making an extremely loud noise and hurting his shoulder.

“Well I’m sure he knows we’re here now,” Ai grumbled.

Kusanagi motioned for Yusaku to move aside. With a few well-placed kicks he was able to break down the door.

He must have been waiting for them. Revolver stood, smug, in the middle of the room. Huge glass windows showed the setting sun reflected off the ocean.

Ai popped out of the duel disk. “Your hot dog buying days are over!” 

_ Right,  _ Yusaku thought,  _ he must have been that one customer who kept coming back. Revolver was right in front of us, this whole time! _

Revolver smirked. “Seeing you die before my very eyes will be worth it.”

“You’re not getting your hands on him!” Yusaku shouted. “And I’ll stop the Knights of Hanoi.”

“If I knew it was this easy to have you come to my door, I would have done this ages ago. Now, you’ll be the first to witness your destruction.” He turned on his heel and walked across the room. When Yusaku noticed he was approaching a computer, albeit an older looking one, he panicked.

“No!” He lunged after him.

“You’re too late, Playmaker.” Revolver, mouse in hand, clicked on a blue icon then selected an option on the menu that popped up.

Yusaku tackled him and they both tumbled to the floor. Kusanagi ran to the computer to try to do  _ something _ in hopes of undoing the damage.

“You can’t do anything, it’s gone.” Revolver seemed to have no issue keeping Yusaku’s fists away form his face. “I deleted the Internet, and everything in it, which means the destruction of the Ignis.”

Yusaku’s stomach dropped. “Ai!” He turned to his duel disk to see….the purple eyeball that was always there, looking back at him.

“Nothing happened to me,” he stated. “I’m still online, everything’s still here.”

“Yusaku.” Kusanagi’s voice drew his attention from his opponent. “Come look at this.”

Confused, Yusaku rolled off Revolver and stood up. His eyes followed the mouse cursor.

“He didn’t execute a program. He…,” Kusanagi clicked open the recycle bin, “he deleted the web browser.”

“Ha!” Ai popped out of the desk. “He didn’t even do that, it’s still in the bin.”

They all turned to Revolver, who was still sitting on the ground but increasingly becoming red-faced.

“Aren’t you a world-class hacker?” Yusaku asked.

“Of course not,” he snapped. “The digital world isn’t real and is an insult to the living. I’m not wasting my time to learn how to use something I despise.”

The silence became increasingly harder to break. Ai, of course, didn’t feel the same level of awkwardness as everyone else.

“And  _ he’s _ the guy we’ve been scared of this whole time?” Ai fell over laughing; he only stopped when Yusaku pushed him back into his duel disk.

“We’re…going to go,” Kusanagi said.

Yusaku turned to him, shocked. “What?”

“There’s nothing more we can do here, come on.” He pulled Yusaku by the arm to lead him out.

“But-”

“Just leave the poor kid alone before he dies of embarrassment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going thru r/talesfromtechsupport at work today and a guy was telling a story that was this, only it was a little old lady, and she was freaking out thinking the Internet Police would get her so
> 
> I got the idea I had to do this.
> 
> ETA: [ oh look theres technically a sequel now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686170)  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
